that naughty dream of hers
by Mrs.Goode
Summary: lemon if u don't like them don't read and NOT FOR KIDDIES


**That naughty dream of hers**

Cammie stared out of the window in boredom. It wasn't until the new teacher Mr. Solomon had called her name three times that she finally realized what was going on. Blushing madly due to the embarrassment and the intensity of her teachers gaze she answered the question perfectly. Her best friend Bex poked her in the ribs and waggled her eye brows suggestively to their teacher.

Cammie sighed and rolled her eyes. Just about every girl in the temple had a crush on their teacher. With his fresh out of battle body (he had many impressive scars that drove women wild), the shaggy brown, crystal blue eyes.

Thankfully the bell rang just in time so she couldn't doze off in fantasy world about her teacher. Cammie stood up and waited for Liana to gather her stuff. She had been passing notes to her crush all throughout the class.

"Cammie." Mr. Solomon called.

The young girl turned around and looked at him her baby blue eyes wide. "Yes?" she asked.

"Please see me after school to discuss your punishment for failing to pay attention to my class." He said eyes on the papers before him.

"Yes sir." She said turning and heading.

"Oooooo one on one time with the teacher! Damn you! You lucky bitch!" Bex said to her angrily.

Cammie shrugged and grinned back at her innocently. "Sorry. Maybe next time you can have him." She said.

"Humph!" Bex said as they walked to their next class.

Three hours later school was over and kids were heading back to their room. Cammie on the other hand was trembling from head to foot as she stood outside of Mr. Solomon door. Now it was Bex turn to roll her eyes.

"It's not he's gonna propose." She told her friend.

Cammie gulped. "I know but he is just so intimidating and stuff."

"'And stuff.'" Bex repeated. "You mean other than his major hottie factor?"

Cammie sighed shuffling from one foot to the other. "Yeah that I guess."

"bam you can get out of any punishment." She said. "Besides my master is away and I'll be terribly board without you."

"Oh thanks." Cammie said. "Really. I feel much better."

"Yep that's why ya love me!" Bex said cheerfully. "Now go. It can't be all that bad."

"Says you." Cammie muttered.

She sighed and knocked on the door. After a few painful seconds she heard a come in. Taking a deep breath she opened the door said bye to Bex and walked in.

Joe was sitting at his desk correcting some papers. He gestured to the seat across from his desk and Cammie sat down carefully. After a few minutes he put the papers away and looked at Cammie. Said girl fidgeted under his intense gaze.

"So Miss Morgan what should we do about your lack of attention?" he asked her.

"I-I don't know sir." She replied timidly.

"This isn't the first time. I have noticed you keep getting distracted. Is it because of that friend of yours?" he asked.

"Oh no it's not Lianas fault sir." Cammie said quickly defending her. Outside the door Liana rolled her eyes and grinned. Typical Cammie.

"So then what seems to be the problem? Are you getting enough sleep?"

"Yes sir."

"Are sure you're sleeping alright? Girls your age need lots of sleep but preferably not during school."

"I guess I am sir."

Joe looked her over with a critical gaze. Cammie went a light shade of pink and looked around the room.

"Are you sure you are telling me everything Miss Morgan?"

Cammie nodded. Joe sighed and rubbed his forehead. Maybe fighting would be easier.

"Is it your ummm time?" he asked turning a light shade of pink.

Cammie went ever deeper pink. "N-no sir." She said.

Joe nodded. "Well what should we do to make sure you won't fall asleep during my class again?"

"I really don't know sir."

Joe nodded. "Now according to my sources every female in this temple has a small crush on me. Right?"

cammie looked up in surprise. "Ummm I think so sir."

"Including you?"

"I…errr…ummm…well" Cammie said going beet red.

"Please Miss Morgan tell the truth." He told her.

"Yes." She said softly.

"What?" he asked inching closer.

"Yes sir I do." She said a bit louder.

Joe leaned back in his chair smiling to himself. 'Most excellent.' He thought to himself.

He got up and put his hand under Cammie chin forcing her to look at him. In one swift move he captured her lips in a breath taking kiss. When he came up for air Cammie was dazed and confused. He quickly went over pulled the shades down on all the windows and locked the door.

Joe went back over to Cammie and took her lips in another kiss. After a few seconds Cammie closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Joe wrapped his arms around her waist loving how she melted into him. He gently bit her lower lip as if asking for permission. Cammie quickly let him enter as he explored her mouth tasting ever inch. Cammie hesitantly did the same. She moaned against his mouth. Joe smirked. 'Oh dear lord I am going to hell for this.' He thought.

Breaking the kiss and ignoring the protest from Cammie he looked down her body. Taking a deep breath he looked at her face again.

"Cammie I have wanted to do this for a very long time." He told her. "And I know you can't possibly be in love with me to at least allow this simple man to have one thing." He whispered into her ear.

Cammie shivered. "What?" she asked breathlessly.

"Your body." He told her.

Cammie looked at him shocked but nodded. Joe kissed her and without breaking the kiss he furiously worked at how to undo her top. Cammie had to help him a little. Soon clothes were flying everywhere.

Breaking the kiss and ignoring the cry of protest from Cammie he picked her up bridal style and layed her down on his desk sending stuff flying.

He stepped back and looked at the naked girl. Nice soft and small breasts, smooth stomach from all the training and a damn nice body all over. He leaned down and kissed her before leaving a trail of kisses down her jaw and neck before pausing at that sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met. He bit down and sucked briefly on it. Cammie gasped and stifled and moan of pleasure.

Outside of the door Bex was having a heart attack. She crossed herself then went back to listening.

Going down ward Joe paused while he licked the valley between her breasts and going over to her right nipple. Biting down he suck and smirked as a moan of pleasure came from Cammie's throat. Licking it he played with the other one causing the young girl go crazy.

'Already?' JOe thought. 'She's going crazy already?'

Abandoning her boobs and ignoring Cammie he went even lower and lower. Spreading her leg apart Joe looked at her. Nodding once Joe took that a sign to go ahead. He slowly slid one finger in her and slid it in and out at a slow pace. Cammie's breathing became shallow as she pictured what would soon happen.

Joe slid another finger inside of her. Cammie whimpered at the pain but one kiss from Joe made her forget the whole thing. Breaking the kiss Joe went faster and faster inside of her. Cammie moaned and arched her back. She spread her legs ever wider (causing more things to fly all over) to let him have a better advantage angle. Joe slowly played with her clit which made Cammie go even crazier with pleasure and lust.

Outside of the door Liana had her mouth open in shock. 'no way. This can't be my Ahsoka.' She thought. "The girl can't even stand when I mention sex let alone have it!" she muttered. Shaking her head Liana pressed her ear against the door trying not to miss anything.

Joe pulled his fingers out ignoring Cammie he quickly kissed her before slowly putting the head of himself in her. Cammie quickly tangled her hands in his hair. Ever so slowly he eased himself in her a bit more each time until he was fully in her.

"It will hurt the first few times but it gets better." He promised.

Cammie nodded weakly and prepared herself.

Slowly he pulled out and shoved himself in side of her again and again. Cammie quickly found his mouth and moaned into it. Faster and faster he went harder and harder. Cammie was losing it. Bit by bit she was losing her self control. She arched her hips up so he came at a new angle.

Their breathing ragged and after a few more minutes Cammie had her first ever orgasm. She and Anakin came together. United as one. Slowly Joe slowed down then stopped completely. He looked at the girl beneath him. Her eyes we tired and misted over. Joe couldn't help but smile down at her. Cammie smiled back at him.

Ever the gentlemen Joe gave her his hand and helped her sit up. They went around picking up clothes. After putting them on they looked at each other. Blue to blue.

"If anyone asks you had to write lines." He told her gruffly and started organizing his desk.

Cammie nodded and left the room biting back tears. Liana quickly backed away and looked like she had been pacing when Cammie closed the door.

"What did he want?" Bex asked innocently.

Cammie shrugged. "I learned one thing though." She said.

"What?" asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I hate him and fluffy bunnies." Cammie said just as innocent.

She leaned over to her. "I'll tell ya in the room."

Liana grinned and nodded.

"Ashoka!" Liana hissed poking her.

Ashoka jumped and realized it had all been a dream. She looked at the girl next to her. "What?" Liana pointed to the front of the room.

That's when she realized her day dream, at least the first part, had been true.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What is one hundred time three hundred?" her teacher asked.

"Thirty thousand." She answered back.

"Good girl." Her teacher went back to her lesson.

"So what was the dream about?" Bex asked her curiously.

Cammie shrugged. "I tell ya back at the room and one more things. You know how I said I wanted a bunny for my birthday?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Bex said.

"I don't want one anymore." Cammie said staring straight ahead.

Bex looked at her weirdly before going back to passing notes to her crush. Cammie smiled and doodled in her notebook. What Liana didn't know was that fluffy bunnies had been watching them. Weird? Yes. Crazy? Probably. Did she know why they were there? Not a chance.

The bell rang and they gathered their stuff up to leave. The teacher asked Cammie to stop. Turing she did.

"Miss Morgan please report back to me after school is done to discuss your punishment." Her teacher said.

Cammie burst out laughing. Bex and the teacher exchanged a worried glance. "Maybe I should take her to the hospital wing madam." Bex said.

The teacher nodded and went back to organizing her desk. Bex lead a still giggling like a manic Cammie to the hospital wing to have her checked.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked herself.

Cammie just giggled and skipped along happily.


End file.
